Los cuentos de la abuela
by VaneLor
Summary: Esme y Nessie estan solas en casa, la pequeña no puede dormir y Esme se ofrece a contarle un cuento ¿Que clase de cuentos conocerá Esme? OneShot


**NdA: Esta historia fue modificada de su versión original, ya que me percaté de algunos errores que tenía cuando la publique hace mucho. Por eso ahora está corregida. **

* * *

**Los cuentos de la Abuela**

La casa Cullen estaba vacía, Carlisle en el hospital, los chicos jugando baseball en el bosque y las chicas de compras en el centro comercial.

Solo estaba Nessie durmiendo en su habitación y Esme sentada en una vieja mecedora que ella misma había reparado, tomando una taza de té en silencio, cuando de pronto…

-¡Abuela, Abuela!- el silencio fue interrumpido por Nessie, quien bajo las escaleras corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó Esme mientras extendía sus brazos y Ness se colocaba en sus piernas.

-¡Tuve una pesadilla!- exclamó Nessie mientras se ocultaba bajo su frazada.

-No te apures nena, todo estará bien- respondió con voz tierna Esme- ¿quieres que te cuente una historia para dormir?

-¡Sí!- respondió de un grito Renesmee

-¡Muy bien!- contesto Esme- Erase una vez, tres pequeños cerditos llamados Edward, Emmet y Jasper, que Vivian muy felices en el bosque, aunque vivían amenazados por un lobo muy feroz y…

-¿ese lobo se llamaba Jacob abuelita?- preguntó Nessie interrumpiendo a Esme

-No Nessie, no es Jacob- respondió Esme mirando a Nessie a los ojos

-¿Por qué no abuelita?- inquirió con mucha insistencia

-Está bien, ¿quieres que se llame Jacob?, se llamara Jacob- contestó Esme

-¡Sí!- gritó Nessie de entusiasmo

-Bien, ¿en que me quede? – preguntó Esme mientras pensaba

-En el lobo abuelita- contestó felizmente Ness

- ¡Ah sí! Y el lobo llego a la casa de la abuelita y se la comió, entonces caperucita llego y…

-¿Cómo? ¿Jacob te va a comer abuelita?, pero si él no es malo…

-El de la historia si es malo Nessie, pero Jacob no me va a comer-contestó Esme a las preguntas de Nessie

-¿Y qué pasa después abuelita?- preguntó la niña

-Después caperucita, que se llamaba Rosalie, se cambió el nombre a Gretel y se quito el abrigo rojo- continúo Esme

-¿Por qué se cambio el nombre abuelita?- preguntaba la pequeña

-Porque le traían malos recuerdos de cuando Jacob de comió a su abuelita- contesto Esme sin pensar lo que estaba diciendo

-¡Sigue abuelita, sigue!- gritó emocionada Ness

-De acuerdo, Gretel tenía un hermano que se llamaba Jasper, pero también cambio su nombre a Hansel, ellos eran muy felices jugando en el bosque y un día encontraron el castillo de los Vulturis, digo unas casita de dulce y…

-¿Casa de dulce?- preguntó Nessie sorprendida-y ¿eso existe en la vida real abuela?

-¿porque lo preguntas nena?

-Pues porque si existen los vampiros cerditos y los lobos come abuelitas debe haber casas de dulces y chocolates.

-Si Nessie, si existen- respondió Esme para que su linda nieta dejase de preguntar e interrumpir su cuento.

-¿Y algún día me llevaras a alguna?- preguntó la niña con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Quizás Ness, quizás- respondió Esme dándole largas- ¿En qué parte me quede?

-En la casa de chocolate- dijo Ness

-Sí, si después Charlie salió de la casa y se dieron cuenta de que no era una casa, si no una fábrica de chocolate, el tenia a una bruja como asistente y…

-¿La bruja se llamaba Merlín abuela?- pregunto con cara de duda Nessie

-No Nessie, Merlín es un mago, además es hombre y lo más importante es que no es de esta historia. No confundas las historias Nessie, por favor

-Bueno, lo siento- respondió Nessie cruzada de brazos.

-Bien, el nombre de la bruja era Jane y vivía en la fábrica de Charlie con sus asistentes los 7 enanos, eran sus trabajadores y los explotaba mucho, no les daba seguro de vida ni comisiones por dulces…

-¿Cómo se llamaban los enanos?- preguntó la pequeña con insistencia

-Pues, uno se llamaba Aro, el otro Caius, otro creo que era Alec y había otro Marcus o ¿dormilón?, no recuerdo bien Ness, ¿ya puedo continuar con la historia?- respondió Esme-Los nombres no tienen mucha importancia

-Sí, prosigue por favor abuelita- dijo Nessie

-Bueno, la bruja Jane y Charlie estaban experimentando un nuevo dulce, las manzanas con caramelo, peor como apenas estaban haciendo pruebas, le dieron una a Bellanieves y cayo dormida por un largo tiempo, todo por culpa de la manzana, entonces…

-Pero tal vez ella solo tenía mucho sueño ¿no crees abuelita?- preguntó Nessie que estaba cada vez mas entrada en la historia

-No se sabe Ness, es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad

-¿Es un misterio?- preguntó la niña sorprendida

-Claro que si Nessie- respondió Esme con total seriedad- Igual que el misterio de si existe o no el coco, pero eso está comprobado que es verdad…

-¿si existe? –preguntó Ness con cara de espanto.

-sí, y si no dejas que tu abuela termine la historia, vendrá y te comerá- amenazó.

-¿enserio? – pregunto Ness con muchas dudas

-No Ness, era broma- contesto Esme- ¿en qué parte me quede?

-En Bellanieves y los 7 enanos- respondió Ness

-Ahh entonces llegaron muchos policías a catear el lugar porque alguien había denunciado al establecimiento por clonación y exportación ilegal de dulces-siguió contando Esme

-¿Para qué clonaban los dulces abuelita?- pregunto Ness

-Para mmm, para, pues para tener más dulces para construir un segundo piso a la casita de chocolate, cielos Ness es tan obvio- dijo Esme evadiendo el tema

-sí, es muy obvio- respondió Nessie

-Bueno después el jefe de la policía llamado Emmett era de madera y le crecía la nariz cada vez que decía una mentira, se llevo todos los dulces y…

-¿Para qué querría todos los dulces abuela?-preguntó Nessie mirando a Esme a los ojos

-pues porque como era de madera no le salían caries y se los quería comer todos- dijo Esme- después de eso Emmett fue con su amiga la Alice durmiente que se había pinchado un dedo por coser un vestido con una aguja muy filosa y…

-Abuela creo que te confundiste un poquito con los cuentos- dijo Ness mientras le daba una palmada a su abuela en la espalda

-No Nessie, es que como he vivido más que tu, conozco mas historias, eso es todo- respondió Esme

-En ese momento entraron por la puerta el resto de los miembros de la familia, Esme miro su reloj y para su sorpresa ya eran las 11:10pm

-Nessie, cariño ¿aún despierta? –preguntó Bella en un tono de regaño.

-creí que te habíamos dicho que a las 7:00 te queríamos en la cama- dijo Edward subiendo la voz y mirando a Nessie

-Lo lamento papa, no me di cuenta de la hora- respondió Renesmee en un tono de disculpa

Edward tomo a Nessie de la cintura y se dirigieron a su habitación mientras Nessie gritaba

-No ¡papa necesito saber cómo termina la historia!, ¿Qué pasa con Jane y Charlie? ¿Le salieron caries a pinocho? ¿Qué ocurrió con Gretel y Jasper? ¿Jacob vomito a la abuela de Rosalie?- gritaba con desesperación Nessie pataleando

-Nessie, ¿qué clase de historias son esas?- preguntó Bella mientras subía las escaleras

-Esos son los cuentos de la abuela-respondió Esme en voz baja con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras regresaba a mecerse en su silla.


End file.
